Realisation
by SLLS
Summary: Melinda receives a visit from her grandmother warning of her of an accident. Melinda helps her mother realise the gift that has kept them seperated all those years - but is it too late to come together again?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters so please don't sue me as I am poor but if you have a penchant for tins of creamed corn, please feel free to sue but must provide your own can opener

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters so please don't sue me as I am poor but if you have a penchant for tins of creamed corn, please feel free to sue but must provide your own can opener.**

_Authors Note: I've only just finished series one of Ghost Whisperer and I can safely say I am hooked! So I won't be drifting too far from the first series and there are some spoilers from the latter part of series one so beware…I would love reviews on this please and this will be continued… so keep a look out for the next parts…_

**Realisation**

The light on the laptop kept fading drastically every few minutes or so, causing Melinda to wince, her eyes aching at the constant intrusions to her work. "Damn it…" She muttered angrily, pulling the screen down and inspecting the wires at the back. One was slightly dislodged so, forcefully, she attempted to push it back in. As it moved into the socket, a spark flew out, grazing her hand. "Ouch! Damn it!" She pushed her chair back and stood up quickly, her hand halfway to the sink when Jim entered the room, an empty beer bottle in his hand. Noticing the red patch growing on her skin, he placed the bottle on the table by the laptop, he himself jumping back when more sparks flew.

"Mere technical issue or ghostly happenings?" He sarcastically announced, his smile drooping when Melinda shot him an annoyed look, her hand held high to show him the pain she was feeling. "Sorry honey… here," he reached out and clasped her hand gently; careful to avoid the red mark, "Let me take a look."

"I'm sure I don't need a big old paramedic to help me, I am more than capable…" Her voice drifted off as he kissed her fingers one by one, his eyes fixed on hers. She smiled wanly, before conceding. "Fine, if it's that serious, I had better let you deal with it."

"Damn straight," he said, a crooked smile now on his face as he ran the cold water. "I just wouldn't be a good husband if-" His words were cut short once he put Melinda's hand under the cold water. Her face scrunched up and she screamed shortly, tearing her hand away from his and cradling it in her chest.

"Damn it!" She yelled, a tear rolling down her cheek, "I don't care how many kisses I get, I don't need a paramedic anymore!" A smile crept onto her face and he stepped over to wipe the tear away, she winced as the pain throbbed in her hand.

"Okay, if you insist, I'll just electrocute myself trying to fix _your _laptop that you have broken…" He sat down on her empty chair and shuffled closer to the table. The laptop sparked once more, this time a small fire ignited as the spark reached the tablecloth. Nearly falling off his chair, Jim scrambled for a tea cloth to drape over it. Pausing he smiled at Melinda, holding up the tea cloth. "I'm sorry, I'll ask first. Would you like the big old fireman to save you, or would you like to do this yourself?"

"The fireman!" She laughed and dashed out of the kitchen, leaving a bemused Jim to dampen the flames.

…

"Stop touching it." Jim warned Melinda lazily. Although he was on his side facing the wall, he could tell she was touching at the bandage wrapping her hand.

"I'm just testing it. If I'm going to work tomorrow then I'll need to know I can touch things." Her voice sounded cheerful now, earlier it had been strained as she explained the laptops strange behaviour.

"I'm sure Andrea can do something, you should really let her work," Jim rolled over, to see Melinda sitting up on the bed, legs crossed like a curious child as she continued to inspect the bandage, "Seen as you are partners…"

"Hey I do let her work!" She gave him a light shove, forgetting her hand for a moment and smiling with him. He pushed her back gently and she swayed, before falling heavily onto him. Jim groaned momentarily before wrapping his arms around her, feeling her head nestle onto his chest.

"The laptop is scary." She raised her head to look into his eyes, only to see a broad smile on his face. "What?"

"I don't know, just you see ghosts everyday, some happy, some dangerous and the laptop has scared you." Stroking her hair, he couldn't help but chuckle a little, only to receive a playful slap on his hand.

"It was acting strange tonight, I don't just think it was technical, I think I felt something."

"As in a scary something?"

"As in a 'please help me I'm dead' something." Resting her head back down, she sighed against him, a warm feeling rushing over her. They lay like this for several minutes, the only noise their gentle breathing and a peaceful wind against the window panes.

"_Melinda? Sweetie?" _A small voice whispered in the darkness, grabbing Melinda's attention. _"I know you can see me." _The old figure smile, her hands clasped firmly in front of her pink robe.

Sitting up, Melinda noticed Jim had fallen asleep. She quickly kissed his head before turning herself toward the figure who had addressed her. "Grandma?"

"_Yes sweetie. It's good to see you again."_

"Grandma… I've missed you so much. It's been so long…" Melinda got up off of the bed and approached her, her eyes slightly wet with long due tears.

"_I'm sorry that I can't be here in better circumstances. You're mother was in a car accident not so long ago, she's at the hospital right now, and she sent me to come and get you." _Her grandmother's face fell, a single tear rolling down her cheek at the thought of her daughter joining her so soon.

"But Grandma she can't be… she hasn't passed has she?" Melinda's own tears fell now and she quietened herself quickly, not wanting to wake Jim up just yet.

"_No it was only momentarily I saw her, she's hanging on Melinda but you need to get there soon, she needs you there." _With that her grandma faded slowly into the air, a light perfume being the only remaining trace of her visit.

Moving to the bed, Melinda nudged Jima awake, before switching on the lights. "Honey what's going on?" He rubbed his eyes slowly, a bemused look on his face.

"My grandma was just here, my mum's been in an accident we need to get to the hospital." Melinda pulled on a pair of jeans, collapsing onto the bed in exasperation. "I didn't realise just how much I missed her until she appeared tonight."

"Hey," Jim moved closer, wrapping his arms round her waist and kissing her hair, "I really wish I'd been able to meet her. She's had such an impact on your life, more than I ever could and she made you feel safe and cared for, I would kiss the woman if I could."

Melinda laughed, wiping the last tears from her cheeks. "I bet she would love that too." She stood up and finished changing, then waited patiently for Jim to catch up.

"You go get the car started and I'll be down in a second ok?" He smiled at her, tossing the keys her way. She caught them swiftly and ran down the stairs, heading for the car, her mind racing at what she would find at the hospital. She hated them. So many people begging for her attention, when she rarely had the capacity to deal with her own problems.

By the time she had finished her thoughts the car was warmed up and ready to go. Jim dashed out of the house, turning only to lock the door before joining Melinda in the car. He saw the pained look on her face and gave her a quick reassuring kiss, before she hit the gas.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters so please don't sue me as I am poor but if you have a penchant for tins of creamed corn, please feel free to sue but must provide your own can opener

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters so please don't sue me as I am poor but if you have a penchant for tins of creamed corn, please feel free to sue but must provide your own can opener.**

The corridors remained silent, broken occasionally by the sound of their rushed footfalls, and the spirits that seemed to track them. Walking briskly, Melinda tightened her coat around her, whilst moving closer into Jim's arm wrapped tightly around her waist. He glanced down at her pained face, "What's up?"

"Other than my mother being in hospital?" She looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears again. "There are so many lost here, wandering the corridors. Waiting for help. I know I can't help them but I feel I have to. That makes me a bad person."

"No, that makes you a good person. Wanting to help those when you need help yourself? I've always loved that about you. You're so selfless and brave. You don't need a big old paramedic to help you out." He finally smiled, squeezing her body closer to his side as they approached the room

Two nurses were running towards them, a defibrillator being pushed ahead of them. They turned sharply and wheeled into room 207, the one that her mother was occupying. Melinda pushed away from Jim gently and ran towards the room too. She burst in, stunning the staff aiding her bed ridden mother. "What are you doing in here?" One of the nurses approached her, an angry look on her face as she attempted to lead Melinda out of the room.

"That's my mother… I need to be here…" Melinda managed to say as she pushed against the nurse's outstretched arm. "Please…"

Reluctantly the nurse moved her arm away and allowed Melinda further into the room, but the doctors surrounding her blocked her mother from sight. Jim joined them, catching the leading doctor's attention. "Jim?"

"Yeah hi Steve… look how's she doing?" He went to Melinda's side once again, feeling her huddle up against his side.

"Well, she keeps flitting out on us but we keep pulling her back-" The doctor's voice faded out as Melinda turned towards the door, not wanting to watch the fight for her mothers life. As she turned, a robed figure caught her attention, and as she was about to tell them to leave her alone, that she couldn't help them, she recognised her mother standing before her, a panicked look on her face.

"_Melinda what's happening?" _Her mother asked cautiously, watching the doctors surrounding a bedside. _"Is that me over there?"_

Melinda turned to inspect the doctor's, although she already knew the answer. "Yeah it is." Tears rolled down her face again and Jim glanced down, feeling them soak into his shirt.

"Baby, it'll be okay…" He tried to soothe her, stroking her hair.

"Jim I can see her." She replied before turning her attention back to her mother. "I… I don't know what to do. Just as we begin to understand each other. First grandma and now you…"

"_You'll always have Jim, he understands you." _Her mother smiled grimly, her face betraying her comforting words. _"I'm as scared as you are."_

Melinda wiped her eyes before letting go of Jim and approaching her mum. "Just hold on and fight… please."

"_I'm trying sweetie, I really am. I can your Grandmother; she's beckoning me towards a light. It's so bright."_

"Don't go to her, please you still belong here!" Melinda raised her voice and Jim left the room, his hand falling gently onto her shoulder. Turning, she pressed her face into his chest, not wanting to have to say goodbye to her mother. "I can't do it Jim… she's got to keep fighting, tell them not to stop!"

"Mel, they've already stopped. I'm sorry honey they couldn't do anything more for her…" He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, "I'm so sorry."

"But you're not are you! You have to deal with this everyday. You lose a part of yourself each time you see these people die and you learn to keep your emotions away! It's your job and you're not sorry." Melinda spat her final words, her lips glistening with fallen tears before running off down the corridor and out of the hospital.

"Melinda please!" Jim yelled after her, his eyes wary of the hospital staff glaring at him for shouting.

"_She was always stubborn." _Her mother glanced after her longingly, before turning her attention to Jim. She managed a small smile at her son-in-law as she watched him follow her daughter to the car.

…

Sobbing in the car, Melinda's head rested on the dashboard, the tears running down her cheeks and onto the seat below. She began to drift off into her thoughts when a banging roused her. Lifting up her head, she saw her husband at the window, knocking on the glass.

"Honey please open up." His voice was weak, begging. Wiping her eyes, she opened the car door and turned so she could talk to Jim. He knelt down and rubbed her knees gently, his eye settled heavily on hers. "You know that's not how I feel when it comes to you. I just can't switch off my emotions, I wish I could sometimes, the fear, the sadness when everything is getting you down, but I can't. I love you too much."

Nodding reluctantly, she wiped her nose on her coat sleeve. "I know." Was all she answered weakly, her eyes looking down at the floor. Tilting her face up to meet his, he gently stroked her cheek.

"Is that it?" He asked mock pain on his face. She glared up at him, her eyes asking what he meant. "Is that all I get? No kiss? No love? Jeez I guess I shouldn't bother arguing with you in future…" His voice trailed off expectantly until she reached forward and kissed him gently, watching as that familiar crooked smile found it's way back onto his face. And she felt one on her own too.

"Happy now?" She asked, stroking his cheeks with a tear soaked hand.

"I've been better I guess," He turned serious now, his eyes saddening. "I really am sorry about your mum. After everything recently, it's the last thing that should have happened."

Smiling warmly at him, she sighed heavily, her voice coming out as a stream of air in the cold night. "I just wish we had more time together, the same with my grandma. We could have all helped each other out. It looks like there's only one person I need to sort out now." She said, thinking of how difficult it would be to pass her mother on.

"Are you sure you'll be okay to do it?" Jim asked, standing now and lifting her up to.

"It's going to be difficult, but I need to be the one to do it. I want to say a proper goodbye." Tears began to fill her eyes again and her voice cracked momentarily. Jim moved closer to her, holding her prone body against his, his heart aching with a desire to help her, to make her happy but he knew he couldn't. Give it time though, he thought.

…

"Mum?" Melinda sat on the bed in her nightdress, her legs crossed childlike and the bandaged hand out of sight. Her attentions were elsewhere now. "Mum?" A banging in the distance echoed and she spun her head round to the bedroom door. "Was that you?"

"Sorry Mel!" Jim's voice called up from downstairs, "I dropped a glass." Melinda hadn't needed to ask him when they returned home, but he instinctively knew she'd want to spend some time alone with her mother, so he had decided to start on dinner, neither of them had eaten in hours.

Settling back down, Melinda again looked around the room and noticed a fine mist developing in the corner. "Mum is that you?"

"_Yeah it is. Sorry I'm not used to this whole situation yet." _Her mum appeared in front of the bed, before sitting down next to her daughter. _"I suppose it would be pointless asking how you are feeling?"_

"About as pointless as if I was going to ask you." They both smiled and Melinda straightened out her night gown, trying to distract herself from the task ahead.

"_I guess we both know why we are here. There's something I've realised since… well since my current state." _Her mother wrung her hands together before reaching for Melinda's and stroking them softly. It was enough to cause Melinda's eyes to well up again. _"I've only just realised how difficult and necessary your gift is."_

Confusion fell across Melinda's face, "But I thought-"

"_That was before. But now I feel the pain they feel. The lost souls. They need someone and I can feel it building up in me, the loneliness. Before I came to see you tonight I could feel the urge to say goodbye, and the fear of what lay ahead for me. That's when I knew that I'd been wasting my life and what remained of others. You do so much good and for years I tried to make you feel bad for it. I guess I should have known sooner… better late then never." _Smiling softly, she kissed Melinda's hand before replacing it onto her lap. She gave it a gentle squeeze, knowing this would be the last time, for some time, that she would feel her daughter. She turned her head slowly, her eyes widening with fear, but then with recognition. _"I see the light again, and your grandmother. I guess that means it's time for me?" _She half stated, half asked the question, secretly wanting her daughter to tell her that it was not time for her to move on, but for her to stay.

"I guess it is. I never thought I would have to do this with you." Tears now freely ran from Melinda's eyes and she stood up, clasping her mother's hands tightly. "You need to go to the light now, with grandma."

Her mother exhaled slowly, tears now smearing her cheeks. _"I'm sorry all was too late. I love you Melinda, thank you." _She turned and began to walk towards Melinda's open doorway, where Jim now stood, arms folded and a concerned look on his face. Her silhouette vanished into the bedroom and all was quiet, apart from Melinda's soft voice.

"I love you too mum, goodbye." Sliding slowly to the floor, she hugged her knees to her chest and cried, her sobs thudding against her chest. Jim moved to her quickly and embraced her, kissing her head and whispering gently into her ear. Telling her all would be alright in the morning. It always was.


End file.
